


Five Times Carter Got the Team to Watch Her Favorite Christmas Shows with Her

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Christmas, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen, Holiday, Humor, Schmoop, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Times Carter Got the Team to Watch Her Favorite Christmas Shows with Her

The first year, it was easy. Her CO loved cartoons, and some of her favorite Christmas shows were cartoons. _A Charlie Brown Christmas_, _Frosty the Snowman_, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ \-- they were part of her childhood, a link to her personal history, and sharing them with her team made her feel more bonded to them than even some of their hairiest missions had.

The second year, her personal selection was a tougher sell. The stop-animation _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ was disqualified from the cartoon category, and although the team did show up in the base screening room on Christmas Eve -- none of them had anywhere else to be -- Teal'c led a coup and they ended up watching the 1951 version of _A Christmas Carol_ with Alastair Sim instead. Which Carter had to admit was better than any other version she'd seen. She was still laughing two days later over the housekeeper's shrieks of horror at the transformed Scrooge's manic joy. And smiling because on Christmas Night they'd come back to watch Rudolph with her after all. They made a tradition of Christmas Eve movie nights for the next three years, and all the unattached base staff started showing up, and it turned into the SGC holiday party.

The sixth year, all she had to do was announce a team-only screening of _It's a Wonderful Life_, and the colonel and Teal'c were right there, no questions asked. Jonas watched with some bemusement. The rest of them watched with absent friends in mind in more ways than one.

The seventh year, she found out that the classic Christmas films were some of the holes Oma left in Daniel's head that hadn't filled back in on their own. They did a marathon screening that year, of every movie they'd watched in all the previous years plus _March of the Wooden Soldiers_ and Colonel O'Neill's personal favorite, _A Christmas Story_. The argument over whether Ralphie was more like Daniel or the colonel took them right into the new year. They finally tabled the whole thing by agreeing that Scott Farcas was a Goa'uld -- which began an ongoing "Goa'uld or not-Goa'uld?" game that Carter figured would only lead them back full circle to the Grinch.

The eighth year, they watched _A Miracle on 34th Street_ for the first time, even though it had never been one of Carter's favorites. She'd never actually watched the whole thing through before, and neither had anybody else on the team. It was something they could do together, for the first time and the last time, before they went their separate ways. She didn't know if they'd ever share another Christmas, but like the guy in the movie said, faith is believing when common sense tells you not to. The bond between the four of them was one of the loveliest of intangibles.

And they never had watched _Mr. Magoo's Christmas_ with her. She wouldn't let that oversight go unrectified for long.


End file.
